1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to intelligent video analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video analysis is performed by receiving videos captured by at least one camera, analyzing contents of the videos, and extracting characteristics of the videos. In the related art, it is inefficient that videos transmitted from all cameras are analyzed without any priority thereto when a specific event occurs.